The truth beneath our eyes
by Shirayuki Wistalia num 1
Summary: Once every ten years a girl from the most powerful clans must be given to The Organization, these girls will ne trained to become warriors, what will happen if Konoha organized a tourment with The warriors that are called Pandoras, what if Sasuke knows The Pandora n 1 of The second years? What is The connection with her? AN: The kyuubi never attack, Itachi never killed his Clan


-Konoha's hospital-

The family was waiting outside the room where now, Mikoto Uchiha was delivering her second son or first daughter.

Out of the room there was the head of the clan and wife of Mikoto Fugaku Uchiha and beside him their 5 year old son Itachi Uchiha, both Fugaku and Itachi had their eyes closed when a nurse came to check on them "Gomen, what are you doing", Fugaku that had opened his eyes said in a monotonous tone"My wife is having our second schild so me and my son are waiting"

Then she turned to Itachi "So you are going to be an Onii-san, ne?" "Hai, I will" "Do you prefer a otouto or an imouto" she continued, then, she saw his puzzeld face she giggle a bit "No preferences hn" "No, I don't have any, I just want to have a sibling" he stated.

"Then let me give you a little advise, I have 2 younger sisters and 1 older Brother and I must say that it is very difficult...

"Ohh..." he said that with sad tone.

"But it is very nice too"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...ohh well you will understand in a few hours I believe" and with that she left a very confused Itachi to think about the nurse's words.

-Time skip, 4 hours after-

Itachi's P.O.V

Me and Tou-san are sitting here form like an eternity and I am starting to freak out, I didn't still hear any cries of a newborn so I was starting to worry however I putted an emotioless face so that father wouldn't notice that I was scared because... I am the first born so I must give and example and respect the rule's like my father wants me to.

I was starting to get bored when I suddently found the courage and asked " Tou-san, why is Kaa-san not done yet, right now I should be training with Shisui to get better at throwing Kunai's" I said, hoping that father believe what I said but when I looked up I saw that he had a smirk of this face, wait, father was smirking at me?!

"Itachi, don't try to fool me because for the last 3 months you only spoke about what name of he or she will have so just stop it", I looked at him with my eyes that nearly popped out of my orbs, he was smirking again!

He looked at me and said "When you where born I waited in this exact same seat nearly 10 hours, when you where born I was very happy because of 2 things: first because I finally had a heir and the second because I finally had a son with Mikoto" he said and he smirked again "And... I know that you think that I don't care to have another son however you are wrong"

How. How did Tou-san know that I was thinking that!

"Tou-san, does the sharigan give you the ability to read the minds of other people, because I was just thinking it" I said with a note of resentment in my voice.

" I see"

"You are my son, I understand what you are thinking and I am your father after all"

"Yeah, your right oh and father I am very, very tired so when mother has finished can you wake me up"

"Ok however don't sleep on me, it isn't respectful and because even I want to rest my eyes"

"Hai" I simply answered

ò

ò

ò

ò

ò

After that both me and father went to sleep there but our sleeping was interupped by a nurse came out of that room, she had a very large smile on her face and she first looked at me, then at my father.

Mr. Uchiha, you have a healthy baby boy"

"So Mikoto had another boy, did you here Itachi" he said with a tired voice.

"And a healthy baby girl" she finished her sentence with a bigger smile on her face, how was she able to smile like that!

"..."

"Mr. Uchiha, are you all right"

"Yes...no, so that means that Mikoto had... twins?!

"Yes and about that, doctor Akira would like to speak so if you would please follow me, please"

"First of all I want to see Mikoto, then you can take me to doctor Akira, please, Itachi wants to see them"

"Ohhh.. don't worry I will bring doctor Akira after you meet you family" and with that see went to the desk at the end of the corridor and pulled out a list, she started to look at the list and then said "Mikoto Uchiha, room 316 of this floor, she just had twins" and with that she closed the list and putted it back to where it was before and left us to find the right room.

"300, 302, 304 ,306, Tou-san it's on this side"

"Really, I guess that your right son"

"308, 310, 312, 314...316" we said in unison and before father could say anything I barged in the room where mom greeted me with happiness, I looked at her and I never saw her in this state: she was pale, she looked very weak and she had a very low voice however from her eyes I saw pride and happiness then father came in.

No one's P.O.V

Fugaku came in the room just after Itachi and when he saw Mikoto he came to her and whispered to her ear "Not one but to huh, you are always full of surprises Mikoto", Ita

Itachi that was still close to the door didn't hear it

"Thanks for the comliment Darling and you Itachi, do you want to say something to me as well?"

Itachi was still close to the door when he came closer and asked" Are you ok mom, you look tired?"

"Yes, I am fine but I believe that you want to meet someone, am I right" then she called for a nurse and with a glance she understood and went out of the room only to return with 2 bundles: one with a blue ribbon and the other with a pink one in her arms and she gently placed them on Mikoto's stomach and left, leaving the family to greet their new family members.

Mikoto smiled even more as she said" Have you already decided for the names" she asked

"He will be called Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Fugaku answered as he picked up the bundle with a blue ribbon and held it in the air.

"That's a fine name but isn't it…..

"Yes, it's the name of the father of the Sandaime but don't worry, I have already asked Lord Third about it and for him it's fine"

"I see…. and the girl" Mikoto still asked as Fugaku gived Sasuke to Itachi and took the bundle with the pink ribbon in his arms.

"Instead she will be called…Hikari, Uchiha Hikari in honor of her grandmother" he said with a happy voice and continued" We are a really big family now, aren't we Itachi"

"Hai, can I see her to father"

""Oh yes your right" and with that he putted Hikari along Sasuke in Itachi's lap as the 5 year old Itachi said "Hello you two, I am you Onii-san and I will always be here for you" he said in a whisper so that their parents wouldn't hear him, then the door was opened to find the nurse on before with the presumed doctor Akira.

"Greetings Mr. and Miss Uchiha" doctor Akira said

"Has you should know, when twins are born in the Uchiha Clan only one of them will acquire the innate ability of your clan: the sharingan"

"So you are telling us that one of my kids won't have the sharingan" Mikoto suddently yelled.

"Well this is what I normaly tell to the couples of the Uchiha Clan that have twins but…well I don't know how to put this but"

"But" said Fugaku raising a eyebrow "But this isn't the case even if I don't know how to put it" said Akira "It seems that even the girl will have the sharingan even if I don't know why and how" she finished the sentence with no breath at all.

"…."

"Mr. Uchiha"

"….."

"Can you hear me"

"Doctor Akira, can I ask you something, How many times this miracle has happend?

"I believe 2 and with her that makes 3 why?"

"It was just a question", meanwhile Mikoto, after hearing the news had stated to shed tears of joy.

"A miracle, this is a miracle, don't you think Fugaku"

"You are right Mikoto those 2 are really a miracle"

-Time skip of 5 years-

"Sasuke, Hikari be carefull when you go to practice there, yesterday rained alot and it's all slippery oh and be here before dinner"

"Hai Kaa-san, see ya!" they both said in unison.

"Hey Sasuke wanna race till there, I bet that you aren't as fast as me"

"Oh my twin is challenging me huh, well then I can't refuse the offer"

"Okay, ready, set, GO!"

Introduction for next chapter:

When they will arrive something was going to happen to one of them but they will soon find out and it will shock their life's forever.

0000000000oo0000000000

AN: Hi there, hope you like the story that I started to write, I intend to do it very long and if you like it then review it and please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes cause I am Italian but I did a English school. :)


End file.
